


Home For Christmas

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sad times
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们的第一个圣诞节，Bond却要出任务……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588740) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



Q是幸福的。绝对的、不可否认的幸福。而这一切都是James Bond的错，用他那真诚的笑容和一起庆祝圣诞的许诺。准确来说，这是他们的第一个圣诞节，虽然两人都不是什么圣诞节的忠实拥趸，但两个人加在一起却谁也拦不住。Q公寓的角角落落早已焕然一新；角落里的圣诞树上缠绕着两组节日彩灯，窗户上也挂了一闪一闪的小灯，到处都是金属拉花装饰。空气中弥漫着松木和苹果酸辣酱的气味。即使在孩提时代，Q都不记得自己像现在这样期盼着圣诞节。这感觉甚至带到了工作中。

下属们在实验室的中央安放了一棵圣诞树，并用他们自己的发明创造来点缀，当然也有巧克力和糖果手杖。他们之中的一人还悄悄潜进Q的办公室，在他的办公桌边挂满了金属拉花和圣诞树彩灯，再将他平时用的减压球换成了会唱歌的圣诞树。Q太惊喜于他的办公室新装饰，以至于都不在乎他的地盘被入侵了。

MI6上上下下洋溢着圣诞节的气氛，大家决定在这一系列的破事过去之后好好的犒劳自己。Eve重新装点了自己的办公室，一些老员工戴着圣诞老人的帽子在办公楼里转悠，而M甚至也在自己办公室的门上放了一个“去你的，都是鬼话”的横幅。

Bond和Q面对面坐在实验室里。Q正在开发新武器模型，或者是试图这么做，因为Bond幼稚地在嘴里叼了一根拐杖糖。他满意的发出哼哼声，对面的Q极力屏住不要喷笑，然后在桌子底下踢了对方一下。Bond咬着糖果的嘴巴上扬露出得意的笑容。

“有问题吗？”

“和别人调情去，我这还要工作。”

“绝对做不到。”

Q笑嘻嘻地看着Bond，从他嘴里一把抢过拐杖糖。“做点有用的事情。”

Bond色眯眯地看向Q，朝他眨眨眼，接着起身走出实验室，漫步离开军需部，到楼上去骚扰Eve。他刚刚在她的办公桌沿坐下，对她的装饰品进行评头论足时，M从办公室开门出现，看了一眼Bond。

“你，我办公室，现在。”

Bond点点头，朝Eve露出担忧的眼神，对方也回以相同的表情。他跟着M来到他的办公室，M走到他的办公桌后拿起一份档案，将它扔在Bond面前的木质桌面上。

“新任务。”

Bond皱眉，拿起档案开始阅读。“危险吗？”

“并不太危险。但这需要你在圣诞节期间出差。”

Bond猛地抬起头。“但是——”

“我知道。但这份工作需要我们最优秀的特工，而你该庆幸你就是其中一员。你越早能够潜入其中，越早你能完成任务，越快你能回到Q的身边。”

“你就不能找——”

“不行，Bond。”

“我是不是就没有选择是否接受任务的权利！？”

“没有。你将在三天后启程。仔细读档案，准备好你自己。你可以走了。”

Bond不满地叹出一口气，大步离开办公室。他一路大步流星的来到军需部，挤出一个勉强的笑容随后将档案掷在q的办公桌上。Q朝它疑惑地皱眉，拿起档案来看，与此同时Bond走到他的身后，双臂环住他的腰。

“我很抱歉。”他的叹息埋进Q的发间，又轻轻吻在他的发尾处。

“你被派到一个任务！？”

“我连选择的机会都没有。我真的很抱歉，Q。我知道这对你有多重要。”

Q幽幽地吐气，转过身和Bond面对面的拥抱。“没事……真的。我们将来还有更多的圣诞节。还有其他的节日……而且我想，我们可以等你回来了再庆祝。”

Bond皱起眉心，和Q额头相抵。“我答应你，Q，我一定会补偿你的。”

“你也是无能为力，James，这是你的工作。”

“我应该猜到我会被派出。这一切都美好的有些不太真实。”

Q温柔地吻住Bond的双唇，手掌覆上他的脸颊。“不要责备你自己，James。真的，我们可以等你回来了再庆祝，没事的。”

Bond点点头，将Q拉进另一个缠绵的吻，两人的身体紧紧相拥。

\---

三天之后，Bond出发前往土耳其，Q独自坐在他空荡荡的公寓内，对着周围的节日装饰发呆，所有的热情一扫而空。灯未点亮，松木的味道不再使他眷恋，而是让他逃离。M拒绝让他监管Bond的任务，命令他在圣诞节休假。Eve答应会在圣诞到访，两个人可以一起借酒消愁。

在圣诞节的前几天，Q收到了好几封来自Bond的简讯，嘀嘀咕咕地向他抱怨任务，诉说自己的思念，还有M会为自己在圣诞节把他派去土耳其的所作所为付出代价。

在圣诞夜的晚上，Eve出现在Q的家门前，手里拿着一瓶伏特加和礼物。Q微笑着邀请她入屋，转身从厨房拿出两只玻璃杯。

“我们两个孤家寡人；M也把我早早撵回家了。”Eve叹气，磨蹭着缩在Q的身旁。Q点点头，将电视的声音调低。

“他真的有点混蛋是吧。”

Eve咯咯轻笑。“我觉得他就是个可怜人，见不得别人幸福满满的。”

“你觉得James现在在干什么？”

“朝别人的脑门上开枪，炸掉几幢建筑物，从女人的口中套出秘密……”

Q皱眉。“你这么觉得？”

“觉得什么？”

“他在和别人做爱——”

“不，不是的！亲爱的，当然不是。你知道不是迫不得已他不会这么做的。而这个任务应该非常直截了当。他多半是窝在那个角落里喝闷酒，想念他迷人的小军需官。”

Q叹息，抬起一只胳膊让Eve窝得更近。“这应该是我们的第一个圣诞节。第一个圣诞啊。我知道将来还有很多圣诞节等着我们，但是……这是我们第一个、在一起的圣诞节啊。”

Eve露出淡淡忧伤的微笑。“我明白，宝贝。James跟你一样感到难过。可能更难过些。”

“我知道……他认为这是他的错。但我一点不怪他，这是他的工作，不过……为什么他不能在这里呢？为什么我们就不能一起过个无聊的节日假期？我们非常投入、非常兴奋！现在……都是白费。所有的时间和精力……到头来他在土耳其，而我坐在这里喝酒，对着你发牢骚。”

“来吧。尽情的发牢骚。告诉我所有James的糗事。他会不会把裤子乱扔在地上？”

Q噗嗤一笑，依偎着Eve。“确实如此。作为一名前海军中校，他的习惯简直糟糕。”

“他吃东西的时候会不会张着嘴？”

“没有……不过比起他自己盘里的，他更喜欢从我盘子里抢东西吃。”

Eve发出清脆的笑声。“我以前也有个男朋友喜欢这么干。我们出去吃饭的时候，他就点一点点，完全吃不饱。然后坚持让我点那些垃圾食品，再从我盘子里吃。在侍应面前把我弄得像个暴饮暴食的胖子一样！”

Q从Eve身后抽出他的手臂，接着环住她的肩膀，笑着说，“他没这么坏。”

“别说了，我们喝。一吐为快吧，我想知道Bond的一切。”

“嗯……他很棒。”

“不是，拜托说点糗事好吧。我想知道他是不是会用完所有的热水，看那些肥皂剧……”

Q叹气，眼神中带着思念。“但他不会啊……他就是该死的完美。我是说，他的确很莽撞，酗酒严重，但是……他真的很棒……我想他了。他该在这里陪我的。”

“会没事的。过几天他就回来了，你们可以交换礼物，和对方腻在床上，一个星期不下来。管M说什么，你们应得这些时间陪着对方。”

Q耸耸肩，饮尽自己的伏特加再添上一杯。他和Eve依偎在沙发上，随意看着电视上的节目，谈论着爱情和男人，还有M明显就是他们人生的毁灭者。当他情绪低落的时候，Eve立刻提议放些音乐，将他拉起来陪自己跳舞，直到欢声笑语归来。

酒被消灭完之后，Q在厨房里翻箱倒柜想找出更多酒，却只发现了Bond那些昂贵、度数又高的伏特加。

“我们喝一口就倒了。”Eve大笑着，在她的酒杯中倒上些许。

“很好。不过如果James发现这个的话，我以后就不能告诫他借酒消愁是没用的了。”

“统统怪我。你有非常好的理由喝个酩酊大醉。”

“也许喝完这杯我该上床睡觉了。”

Eve扬起嘴角，将酒杯举到自己面前闻着酒精的香味。“那我呢？”

Q喝了一口，因为酒的味道而皱眉吐舌。“他怎么能喝得下这个！？然后，你愿意的话可以一起来睡。沙发睡着不舒服，而且我们也不可能出什么事，我不会吃你豆腐的。”

“我觉得我应该要生气。你该庆幸自己是同性恋，不然我就发火了！”

Q笑着说，“更别提我还是在一对一的热恋期？”

“还有那个。快点，军需官，带我上床吧。”

两人笑嘻嘻地喝完酒，跌跌撞撞地跑进卧室；Q随便拉出一件James的T恤给她穿，然后快速冲了个澡溜到床上，等着Eve也一起上来。

“他会不会从后面抱着你？我赌他会。”她说道，爬进被窝里。Q点点头，伸手将床头灯熄灭。

“他会。”

“你要不要我抱着你？”

Q大笑着转过身看着她。“不要，我会觉得怪怪的。”

“是胸部，对不对。”

“啊，对，那个……”

“没关系，你可以抱着我。”她咯咯笑道，抓过Q的双臂圈住她的腰。“很久都没有人这样抱着我了。”

“圣诞快乐，Eve。”

Eve在Q的额头蜻蜓点水般地吻过，翻过身又朝他贴了贴。“圣诞快乐，Q。”

\---

第二天清晨，Q在空荡荡的床上苏醒，一只手拂过他的额头，将他额前的碎发推开。发出一声不满的低哼，Q慢慢睁开眼睛，以为会看见Eve蹲坐在他的床边，拿着一杯水和阿司匹林。

“我才走了几天，等我回来时却发现一个女人睡在我的床上？”

Q咻得睁开双眼，抬眼望去，Bond正微笑着看向他，他的大手仍梳着他的头发。“James！？”

他连忙坐起身投入对方的怀抱，Bond笑着说道，“我尽快完成任务赶回来了。我可不想错过圣诞节。”

Q只是傻笑，知道自己如果不强迫自己扬起嘴角可能就会眼泪决堤，他紧紧攀住Bond的肩膀，脑袋抵着他的胸口。“我简直不敢相信你在这里。”

“我不敢相信你居然喝了我的伏特加，你有这么寂寞吗？”

“当然啦，该死的，James，我爱你！”

Bond轻笑着，将Q推开一些能够直视他的双眼。“我也爱你……起床，Eve在准备早餐。”

“等一下……”

Q双手捧住Bond的脸颊，不顾一切地吻住对方；Bond暗笑，调整角度加深这支吻，一只手摸进Q的T恤里。

“好有爱啊……等下再亲了，男孩们，早餐要冷掉了。”

Q和Bond结束这黏糊糊的吻，转头微笑看向Eve。

“一会就来。我要换件衣服，Q也要穿条裤子。”

“噢，我可不介意欣赏一下。”

Bond笑着将她赶走，急不可耐地将Q拉回自己的怀抱，吻住他的双唇。“等她离开之后，我会以实际行动告诉你我有多想你。然后，我要度过史上最棒的圣诞节。”

Q微笑着，头枕着Bond的肩膀。“我对此毫不怀疑。”


End file.
